les plus grands trésors du monde
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Des pirates, des anges. De l'amour, de la haine. Des combats épiques, et des scènes mignonnes. Le grand pirate Antonio Carriedo meurt et reviens à la vie, il rencontre son ange gardien et c'est là que les ennuis commencent. Entre les anges-pirates et les monde parallèles qui s'incrustent, Antonio pourra-t-il avouer son amour à Lovino ? Rating T par sécurité (y a Francis ET Lovino)
1. Prologue

Fiou ! Hello tout le monde ! Ça fais quoi, trois semaines que je bosses sur ce truc ? J'ai commencé pendant les vacances. J'en ai fais des nuits blanches. Bref, ceci est le prologue de ma nouvelle fic et heu pour les trois awesomes peoples qui me suivent sur mon facebook, merci à vous. Et celles qui me subissent mes délires depuis des mois, merci ! Donc pour l'instant il y aura une vingtaine d'"arcs" et je viens de finir le premier qui compte dix chapitre. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, SAUF si je réussi à prendre plus d'avance dans ce cas là on pourra aller à deux ou trois chapitre en une semaine OU que j'ai des exams (comme en février ou j'aurai un bac blanc oral) et que dans ce cas là je vous promette rien. Ne faites pas attention au prologue (mais lisez-le quand même) c'est plus pour expliquer un peu comment fonctionne le monde de cet AU parce que je ne pense pas que Lovi le fera. Bon voilà, je crois que c'est tout, enjoy !

* * *

Il existe en ce monde des trésors que nul ne peut imaginer. Des trésors fais de métaux plus précieux que l'or et de joyaux plus rares que les diamants, émeraudes et autres pierres précieuses. D'aucuns disent que ces trésors ne sont que mythes et fantasmes, une raison pour les hommes les plus cruels de s'entre-tuer sur les sept mers. D'autres pensent qu'elles existent. En deux catégories ceux là sont divisés : certains disent que ce sont des cadeaux des dieux offrant pouvoirs, richesses, vie éternelle les derniers, enfin, content que ce sont des pièges mis en places par les démons afin d'obtenir les âmes des fous courant à la recherches de ces trésors.

Dans le monde se trouvent des trésors de la vie. Des trésors plus précieux que tout mais dont chacun à oublié l'existence. Le premier cri d'un nouveau-né, signifiant une nouvelle vie. Les rires d'une famille aimante. Un bon repas après une journée de dur travail à l'extérieur. Le sourire d'une personne aimée. Le « oui » à une demande en mariage. Une fête réunissant des amis ou une famille qui est trop éloignée. Un coucher de soleil ou la vue des étoiles en pleine nuit. Chaque respirations que nous pouvons prendre. Ces trésors sont tels des petits miracles, malheureusement trop souvent ignorés.

Dans les mondes ont aussi lieux de plus grands miracles. Plus ou moins bons pour l'humanité. Deux univers entrant en contact, provoquant de grandes catastrophes. Car pour chaque vivant, un alter-ego existe. Et deux êtres identiques en un univers est inacceptable. Ainsi soit les deux univers disparaîtront soit l'un des deux prendra le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que seul un être existe. C'est dur mais ainsi vont les univers.

Bien que deux mêmes êtres peuvent exister au même moment dans deux univers distincts, il n'y en pas deux au même stade d'évolution. Certains contrôlent les voyages dans le temps et dans l'espace tandis que d'autres stagnent à force de combats contre des bêtes féroces.

Ces faits sont en partie dû au hasard. Mais aussi à la façon dont ces univers sont gérés. Car chaque univers possèdent un ou plusieurs dieu. Certains car le hasard les a créés ainsi d'autres pour cause de guerres entre les dieux. Mais cela ne nous concerne pas.

Les dieux de cet univers se le sont répartis, certains s'occupent des régions les plus au Nord, d'autres au Sud et ainsi pour chaque régions. Chaque dieu est soutenu dans son travail par des aides. Dans ce monde les aides sont séparés en deux classes : les archanges et les anges. Les archanges ont été les premiers à avoir été créés, ils sont les plus grandes aides du dieu et les professeurs des anges. Les archanges, comme les anges, contrôlent la mâgie, différente de la magie des humains, ils l'utilisent principalement invoquer leurs armes ou soigner.

Car ce monde n'est pas en paix, aucun ne l'est. Car deux dieu ont choisi une même planète à contrôler. L'un souhaite garder le monde dans un état d'équilibre aussi proche de la perfection que possible tandis que l'autre veut que chacun le reconnaisse comme étant dieu et est prêt à tout pour cela. Les aides de ce dernier sont nommés « démons » par les humains. On ne peut dire que l'un est mieux que l'autre, ils sont ainsi et c'est tout. Deux autres types d'anges sont ainsi apparus, les déchus et les reniés. Leur condition est la même, ils ont désobéis à leurs supérieurs et aucun camps n'accepte ceux qui désobéissent. Ils sont ainsi condamnés à errer sur la Terre avec les vivants. Jusqu'à leur mort.

En dehors de ces différences et des ces classes se trouvent différents types. Chaque nouvel ange subit un entraînement, à la mâgie et au combat. Ensuite, suivant leurs forces et faiblesses, ils se spécialisent. Certains deviennent des anges combattants, d'autres des soigneurs, d'autres encore des aides dont le travail est d'appuyer les autres durant les combats, ils sont les plus polyvalents et souvent les plus intelligents et aptes à réagir suivant la situations. Les derniers sont des gardiens. Ils sont les boucliers pour les autres anges mais doivent aussi être capables de se défendre.

Plus tôt nous parlions des déchus et reniés. Les deux dieux vivent en des endroits éloignés. L'un, celui qui est arrivé en premier, a pris possession des cieux tandis que l'autre à choisit le cœur de la planète comme foyer. Les déchus sont les anges ayant désobéis au premier dieu arrivé, les reniés sont ceux ayant désobéis au second. Mais il y a certains anges qui décident de partir, de tomber, de leur pleins gré, n'étant pas satisfait de la vie qu'ils menaient. D'autres tombent pas accident en sauvant un humain ou simplement en sortant de leur lieu d'habitation et en étant vu par l'un d'eux. Mais au vu du nombre de tombés par accidents, les dieux on décidés de donner une seconde chance aux anges s'ils accomplissaient suffisamment d'actions allant en leur sens.

* * *

En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais placé le prologue comme faisant partie du premier arc. Bon c'est pas trop grave... Vous êtes encore en vie ? Gut ! La neige ne vous pose pas trop de problème j'espère. Bon le couple principal sera du angel!Lovinoxpirate!Spain. Si y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas sur le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Ou si vous avez des propositions ou des scènes que vous voulez absolument voir ! Et si vous avez des idées pour le titre, je vous en serez reconnaissante et je vous ferais un poutou ! Et ouais j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal avec tout ce qui est sentiments donc voilà voilà. Et si vous voulez savoir où j'en suis dans mes fics, rejoignez ma page facebook (oui je vais vous faire chier avec ça). Maintenant je vais bosser mon dossier d'Anglais Renforcé sur les Superhero et même que je vais y parler des Simpsons ! (Je voulais caser America-kun mais le prof a dit non :( )


	2. Chapitre premier

Le premier chapitre enfin ! Je n'ai pas grand chose dire vu que je l'ai écrit pendant les dernières vacances. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la 21 fanfic que j'upload ici ? Donc je remercie 7Fallen-Angels pour sa review du prologue et tous ceux qui ont lu sans commenté. Ouais bon je post depuis mon portable je suis encore au lycée...

* * *

Les vagues frappaient le navire sans répit. Le capitaine et ses hommes avaient plus d'une fois manqué de passer par dessus bord. La tempête durait depuis trois jours maintenant, et autant de temps que le capitaine n'avait pas dormi. Il deviendrai fou à ce rythme. La tempête, l'enfer marin, dans laquelle ils étaient pris l'avait surpris en pleine nuit. Une vague plus forte que les autres heurta le navire, le capitaine tenta de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait mais il était à bout de force.

La mer, comme le ciel, était noire. La force du choc de son dos contre la mer en furie lui fit ouvrir la bouche de douleur. Son cri fut noyé par l'eau qui s'engouffra dans sa bouche et ses poumons. Il lutta pour regagner la surface mais il n'avait plus de force. C'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? Pathétique. Pas même un combat épique pour la gloire. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi il se dit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

XxX

Antonio était bien là, il n'avait pas mal quoiqu'un peu froid. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Trop de blanc, trop clair. Il plaça sa main gauche en visière au dessus de ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il n'y avait que du blanc, partout où il regardait. Il regarda vers le bas, il portait une longue tunique blanche et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il chercha son ombre mais n'en trouva pas.

_« Il se réveillera bientôt, vous croyez ? Demanda une voix._

_-J'en sais rien ducon... Répondit une deuxième voix avant de se faire interrompre par la première._

_-Ducon toi même connard »_

C'était quoi ces voix ? Antonio tourna sur lui-même dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. Personne. Il leva la tête. Rien. Rien d'autre que ce putain de blanc.

_Un bruit de verre brisé._

_« T'es fier de toi ? Le capitaine va te tuer quand il se réveillera. Cria la première voix._

_-S'il se réveille un jour. Une troisième voix, beaucoup plus calme comparée aux deux autres._

_-Tu veux dire quoi là ? Les deux premières voix rugirent en même temps, faisant sursauter le pauvre Antonio._

_-Qu'on a de la chance qu'il soit toujours en vie. On aurait pu le perdre cette nuit là. Parce que deux incapables préféraient se cacher plutôt que de soutenir notre capitaine. Répliqua la troisième voix avec une pointe d'accusation._

_-On se cachait pas putain ! Il nous a demandé d'aller chercher..._

_-Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. Vous devez votre vie à notre capitaine. Il aurait dû m'écouter quand je lui ai dit de vous laisser crever dans les... Peu importe. Hors de ma vue, à partir de maintenant, au moindre faux pas. La moindre désobéissance à notre capitaine et je vous tue de mes mains._

_-Tu crois qu'on va t'obéir, p'tit connard. C'était la deuxième voix qui parlait._

_-Oui je le crois. N'oubliez pas que je suis la personne la plus proche de notre capitaine. Sortez immédiatement. »_

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis une porte qui claque._

_« Mon pauvre Antonio, mon cher ami. J'espère que tu te réveilleras bientôt. Je savais que j'aurai dû rester avec toi malgré tes ordres »_

XxX

Antonio tournait depuis des heures, il n'y avait rien à faire là où il était. Dire qu'il était énervé serait un euphémisme. Fou de colère, enragé, étaient plus proche de son état actuel. Dès qu'il sortirait il détruirai cette endroit. Mais d'abord...

« Putain comment on sort d'ici ? Bordel ! »

Au moins il pouvait toujours crier pour montrer sa frustration. Soudain il heurta quelque chose. Quelque chose de blanc, encore. Il soupira, le blanc commençait lentement à le gaver. Il passa sa main sur la surface. Des barreaux. Des barreaux verticaux. Avec...

« Oh merde une échelle ! J'vais enfin pouvoir sortir »

Il attrapa les barres et se mit à monter. Il monta, monta, monta, pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures mais il n'avait pas la sensation d'avancer avec tout ce blanc qui l'entourait. Il laissa pendre un de ses pieds pour voir s'il sentait le sol. Il eut un sourire de bonheur en sentant le vide. Il monta encore une centaine de barreaux et cligna des yeux. L'instant d'après il se cognait.

« Bordel c'est quoi cette merde encore. On a pas idée de foutre... De foutre quoi ? Peu importe. »

Il tâtonna l'obstacle et sentit une poignée qu'il s'empressa de tourner.

XxX

Francis surveillait son ami depuis des heures. Après avoir virer les deux idiots à cause de qui son ami avait failli mourir il n'avait pas bougé. Cela faisait deux jours depuis la fin de la tempête. Deux jours que son ami n'avais ouvert ses magnifiques yeux. Le blond se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas pour se défouler un peu. Il entendit un gémissement et se précipita à côté du capitaine. Il sourit à son ami quand celui-ci ouvra les yeux.

« Antonio, enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avais perdu ! J'aurai fait quoi sans toi ?

-Fran... Sa voix était rauque. Soif... »

Le blond se dépêcha d'attraper une carafe d'eau et de remplir un verre à son ami avant de lui tendre.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? Je devrai être mort.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je deviendrai quoi, moi ? Le blond se tut avant de reprendre. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Deux putains de jours ! J'espère que t'as fais des beaux rêves. Quand la tempête s'est fini les deux crétins que t'as sauvé, et qui devaient rester avec toi, sont venus me trouver en paniquant me disant que t'avais disparu ! On t'a retrouvé le matin en train de flotter dans l'eau. J'ai cru que t'étais mort, bordel ! Francis expliqua.

-Hahaha~ Pardon de t'avoir inquiéter Francis. Il semblerai que je sois tomber par dessus bord... »

Le brun souriait avant de se tordre de douleur.

« Outch Francis, c'était pourquoi ça ?

-Ne prend pas ta presque mort à la légère. Répondit le blond en se massant le poing. Déjà que Gil nous a quitté... »

La phrase de Francis fut interrompue par un grognement venant de l'estomac du capitaine. Capitaine qui se mit à rigoler.

« Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Le réprimanda le blond avant de se lever. Je vais te cuisiner quelque chose.

-Ouais, la cuisine de Francis, la cuisine de Francis ! S'exclama Antonio en levant les bras.

-Toi, tu bouges pas. Ordonna alors Francis.

-Oui chef !

XxX

Lorsque le blond revint il trouva son ami avec une plume et son journal de bord dans lequel il écrivait. Il toussota pour indiquer sa présence et déposa le plateau qu'il tenait sur les genoux du brun. Le capitaine s'empressa de manger, les plats de son ami lui avait trop manquait. Entre les trois jours de tempête et ses deux jours de coma, ça faisait presque une semaine.

Lorsqu'il eut finit le brun posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet et discuta avec son ami de ce qu'ils devraient faire à partir de maintenant. L'île vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient serait sûrement dangereuse. Finalement Antonio se leva et s'habilla, aidé par Francis, avant de sortir pour respirer l'air marin.

Il salua ses marins qui avaient continué à travailler même sans leur capitaine et se dirigea vers la barre. Il vit une plume voler devant lui, emportait par le vent et sourit. Il était comme elle, libre.

« Tout de même Antonio, la voix de Francis tira le brun de ses pensées qui se mit tourna la tête vers lui, tu es sacrément chanceux.

-Je sais, Fran' c'est pour ça que je fais ce que je fais. Je veux voir à quel point je suis chanceux~

-Je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te surveille là-haut. Un genre d'ange gardien.

-Ça serait tellement classe ! S'exclama le capitaine.

-Tu commences à prendre la grosse tête. Francis sourit en voyant l'expression de son ami.

-Mais non, tu me confond avec Gilbert.

-Gil est différend. Dit Francis.

-Comment ça ?

-Lui, la grosse tête, il l'a toujours eu. Expliqua le français avant de rigoler. »

Un ange gardien quand même, ça doit être trop cool d'en avoir un. Si j'en ai un je voudrai tellement le rencontrer. Pensa Antonio. Le capitaine ne savait pas que son souhait se réaliserai si vite.

* * *

Heu sinon, je suis retombée dans une mauvaise phase... J'ai juste envie de m'asseoir dans un coin et de chialer toutes les larmes que je peux sortir (trois environ donc) sauf que j'arrive pas à pleurer. Donc ouais vendredi j'ai fait une connerie... J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


	3. Journal d'Antonio Carriedo 1

Super court chapitre aujourd'hui je sais, c'est fait exprès... Et j'ai failli oublié de le poster. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire parce que c'est voilà quoi. Ha ouais sinon, je vais à Paris Manga ce week-end Heu j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre d'aujourd'hui retrouvez moi en bas pour le racontage de life.

* * *

27 Mai 72

Cela fait deux semaines depuis la dernière lettre de Gilbert. Il semblerait qu'il ai découvert ce que notre cher ami anglais manigance. J'espère qu'il va bien. Il n'a rien voulu me dire dans sa lettre et a décidé de jouer à un petit jeu de devinette. Ça fait plusieurs mois depuis notre dernière rencontre...

Francis commence à devenir fou. Il n'aime vraiment pas l'océan. C'est pour ça que je suis d'autant plus heureux de l'avoir avec moi. Surtout avec les énigmes de Gilbert, Francis a toujours trouvé plus vite que moi les solutions et il me fait gagner un temps précieux. C'est aussi le meilleur cuisinier du monde et je sais que je peux compter sur lui en cas de problèmes.

À part ça la mer est calme, trop calme...

28 Mai 72

Rien de spécial à dire. L'eau est encore calme. Francis est de plus en plus irrité. Il crie sur quiconque est sur son chemin. C'est vraiment marrant à voir.

29 Mai 72

Je retire ce que j'ai dis hier. Ce n'est pas marrant de voir Francis énervé ! Je suis parti le voir pour lui demander quelque chose pendant qu'il était à la cuisine. Cet idiot a failli me découper en morceau. Mon meilleur ami veux me tuer. Dire que je voulais lui demander comment faisait, à son avis, Gilbert pour élever aussi bien ses oiseaux. Il en a des tonnes et tous lui obéissent.

XxX

7 Juin 72

Cinq jours. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé. On a eu trois jours de tempête, puis je suis tombé à l'eau et y a eu cette pièce blanche. Et après je me suis réveillé et Francis vient de m'apprendre que j'avais dormi pendant deux jours. Je pense que c'est normal, pendant toute la tempête je n'ai pas dormi.

J'étais dans l'eau, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir noyé et... Je ne comprend pas. Je continuerai à y réfléchir plus tard, Francis va bientôt revenir. Le temps semble s'être calmé. C'est incroyable de se dire que la dernière fois que j'étais réveillé je pensais que tout l'équipage ainsi que moi et Francis allaient mourir.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon maintenant vous pouvez plus ou moins situer l'histoire dans le temps. Donc c'est 72 mais il n'y a pas de siècles précis... Et ouais mon ancien prof de physique m'a autorisé à venir squatter sa salle de cours le lundi entre mon cours d'anglais et celui d'allemand parce qu'il a une copine à moi et que moi j'ai perm. Il m'a même autorisé à utiliser mon bébé pendant ce temps. Genre aujourd'hui on a regardé les sous-doués passent le bac. C'était trop marrant. Voilà à la semaine prochaine~


	4. Chapter 3

Nihao ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Quoi ? Oui je sais que personne me lit, et alors ? Bref ce week-end y avait Paris Manga ! J'y suis allée avec des amis et je me suis ruinée en tout ce que je trouvais en rapport de près ou de loin à Hetalia. J'ai même acheté des Mochi parce que voilà x) d'ailleurs c'est super bon cette merde ! Et je vais mettre les photos sur ma page facebook dès que j'ai le courage. Bref le chapitre 3 d'A&P ? Le voilà ! J'ai failli oublié qu'on était lundi ! Gomenasai !

* * *

Antonio était à la poupe de son bateau. Tout son équipage dormait sauf lui. La nuit était calme. Il aimait la vue qu'il avait. La lune pleine, ronde, lumineuse, qui se reflétait dans l'eau sombre. Il laissait son regard traîner sur la surface de l'eau dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un poisson ou une autre créature.

Les rayons de lune illuminaient un amas de plumes. Des ailes ? Le capitaine fronça ses sourcils. C'était trop large pour être un oiseau. La forme fut tournée par les vagues. Un homme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Sans réfléchir une seconde Antonio plongea dans l'eau pour essayer de sauver la personne.

XxX

« Antonio Carriedo ! Tu es la personne la plus stupide que j'ai jamais connu ! Tu le sais ça ? Hurla Francis.

-Bardon. Bais je bouvais pas... Atchoum ! Le laisser dans l'eau.

-Je sais Antonio. Mais il n'empêche que tu es stupide ! Tu as failli te noyer déjà une fois cette semaine ! Et cette fois ci il n'y aurai eu personne pour remarquer ton absence avant un moment, crétin. »

Le capitaine n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le coup de poing que lui lança son ami et se contenta d'éternuer.

« En plus, tu ne le connais même pas ce gamin. Si ça se trouve c'est un coup d'Arthur pour essayer de te tuer.

-Don, je de grois bas. Du aurais dû le atchoum ! le voir hier. Il était si beau dans l'eau, gomme un ange.

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit beau. Antonio Carriedo, tu es un crétin ! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te soigner cette fois. Les deux derniers cons que tu as sauvé ne t'ont pas servi de leçons ?

-Je sais bais...

-C'est contre ma nature de ne pas aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Tu m'a sorti cette phrases des dizaines, que dis-je, des centaines de fois ! Le coupa le blond. »

Antonio regarda son ami sortir de sa cabine et claquer la porte. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le garçon qu'il avait repêché la nuit précédente. Il ne semblait pas être en mauvaise santé, peut-être il avait basculé d'un bateau et... Les pensées du capitaine furent interrompues par le retour de Francis.

Le blond avait les sourcils froncer, chose qu'il évitait de faire autant que possible afin de ne pas avoir de ride sur son magnifique visage. Il tenait dans sa main une fiole qu'il tendit à Antonio et lui ordonna de la boire. Le brun retint sa respiration et avala d'un coup le contenu, manquant de s'étouffer. Francis sourit.

« Voilà, ça ira mieux après.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me soigner...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais un capitaine malade est inutile ici ! Et plus longtemps tu seras malade, plus longtemps on sera bloqué en mer. Et j'ai BESOIN de sentir la terre ferme. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'accompagner dans ta stupide aventure ? Francis recommencer à s'énerver.

-Tu as accepté parce que tu es un merveilleux ami, mon cher français~ répondit le brun.

-Peu importe. Je suis embarqué jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Gilbert et que tu daignes repasser par la France pour me ramener chez moi. Francis se retourna et s'éloigna de son ami.

-Hé, Francis tu vas où ?

-Je vais dans mon royaume. »

Antonio ne pût empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres au surnom que donnait le français à la cuisine du navire. Il se mit ensuite à observer l'ange brun qu'il avait sauvé et qui était à présent profondément endormi dans son lit. Soudain l'ange ouvrit ses yeux et redressa d'un coup son torse. Il avait les yeux les plus beaux du monde se dit Antonio. Le petit brun regarda autour de lui, inquiet de ne pas connaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Heu... Bonjour je suis Ant... Commença le capitaine.

-Je sais qui t'es, connard. L'interrompit l'autre.

-Ha heu... Comment ?

-Ça te regarde pas, merde.

-Et tu es ? Demanda alors Antonio.

-Ça non plus, ça te regarde pas, putain. Répondit l'autre en se levant.

-T'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchant. Je veux savoir le nom de la personne à qui j'ai sauvé la vie.

-Tu m'as pas sauvé, connard. JE t'ai sauvé. Et c'est de ta faute si je suis là. Bordel ! Je te déteste. »

Le capitaine ne chercha pas à répondre. Le gamin semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur. C'était possible qu'il soit... ?

« Dis moi, machin...

-Je m'appelle pas « machin », j'ai un prénom. Bordel ! Cria l'autre.

-Prénom que tu refuses de me donner... Passons. Tu es mon ange gardien ? »

Le petit brun tourna la tête en sentant son visage rougir.

« Heu... Plus ou moins.

-Ha ! Francis avait raison, j'en ai vraiment un ! »

Antonio se jeta sur l'ange pour lui faire un câlin et frotta une de ses joues contre celle de du petit. Avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« Donc si tu es mon ange gardien, tu peux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles~

-Je préfère pas... Grogna l'autre en surveillant du coin de l'œil le capitaine.

-Et moi je préfère. J'ai quand même le droit de connaître au moins le nom de mon protecteur.

-J'ai pas choisi de devenir ton ange gardien, bordel.

-Aw c'est méchant ça. Ria Antonio.

-Mais c'est la vérité, connard.

-Bon, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, monsieur l'ange grognon. Antonio ignora la réplique de son ange et se dirigea vers la porte.

-L... Lovi... No. Murmura alors l'autre.

-Hm ? Non moi c'est Antonio~

-Je sais, Lovino c'est... mon prénom. Expliqua le petit brun.

-Lovi~ C'est tellement mignon~

-LO-VI-NO ! Connard, je sais que tu es stupide mais y a que trois putains de syllabes, tu peux les retenir ! Cria Lovino, avant d'essayer de frapper le capitaine qui s'enfuyait en riant. »

Lovino grogna. S'il avait su qu'aider ce pirate l'entraînerait dans une telle... merde il l'aurait laisser se noyer. Et quand il remontera ses frères se moqueront tellement de lui. Il remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa tunique d'ange. Le sale petit... Lovino se leva à la recherche de vêtements. Il se mit à fouiller dans l'amoire d'Antonio et lui emprunta une chemise qui lui arriva à mi cuisse. L'ange se sentit très petit d'un coup. Il finissait de la boutonner quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur une homme petit avec un air vicieux.

« L'cap'taine n'est pas là~ J'vais pouvoir lui prendre... Ooooh ! Salut mon mignon~ Je savais pas que l'capitaine gardait quelque chose d'aussi mignon dans sa cabine. C'est à cause de toi que personne n'a le droit d'entrer ? À l'exception du connard de cuistot. L'homme s'approcha de Lovino, gagnant plus de confiance en voyant l'expression surprise du jeune homme.

-Me putain d'approche pas, connard. Ordonna Lovino.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur mon mignon ? L'homme se mit à rire en touchant la cuisse nue de l'ange

-J'vais t'putain de tuer ! Cria Lovino en lui envoyant son pied dans le plexus. »

L'homme cria de douleur et abattit son poing sur la joue droite de Lovino qui cracha un peu de sang sur l'homme.

« Tu veux jouer, connard ? On va jouer. »

Lovino attrapa le poignard qui pendait à la ceinture de l'homme et le lui planta dans le bras avant de le retirer aussitôt et de le planter dans l'autre. Il s'arrêtât quand il se rendit compte que l'homme ne bougeait plus et il essaya de le soigner comme il pouvait.

« Putain, connard crève pas. Si j'tue quelqu'un je pourrai pas... »

Lovino s'interrompit en entendant des pas et la porte s'ouvrir révélant un Antonio souriant.

* * *

Ha et voilà, alors le connard va-t-il crever ? Je sais pas, le chapitre traine depuis des mois dans mon ordi. Bref, je vais rereregarder Avengers parce que j'ai vu une image de Loki sur tumblr et voilà ! Et sinon y avait Kyary sur canal ! Et monsieur copie de Doitsu va bientôt partir *triste*. A la semaine prochaine !

Et pour celle qui font parti de l'ACAGAAACAPAR c'est triste mais y a personne qui participe aux trucs donc je pense que je vais le mettre en pause, surtout que j'ai deux trois oraux à préparer... Pardon !


	5. Chapter 4

Fufufu~ Guten Tag ! Ca fait déjà un mois... Joyeux anniversaire 22ème fanfic de moi ! ^^ J'ai encore failli oublier de mettre le chapitre ça m'apprendra à vouloir reregarder les vidéos du JDG Heu donc je remercie Florette pour sa review du chapitre précédent et tout ceux qui me lisent sans rien dire, je vous aime ! Bon maintenant place au chapitre !

* * *

Antonio entrai dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui fana instantanément en voyant la scène devant lui. Lovino paniquait et essayait de sauver la vie d'un de ses marins dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. L'ange avait pour seul vêtement une chemise qui à l'origine était blanche mais était maintenant couverte de sang et tenait un poignard dans sa main.

« Lovi... Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Aide moi bordel ! Si il meurt par ma faute je pourrai pas repartir ! Et je veux putain pas rester ici. Cria Lovino.

-Si ça peut t'aider je peux finir le travail. Comme ça _techniquement_ tu n'auras tuer personne.

-Je m'en fout, soit tu m'aides. Soit tu te casses compris ? »

Le capitaine s'assit à côté de l'homme et suivit les instructions de Lovino.

« Je pensais que les anges pouvaient soigner n'importe quoi.

-J'ai évité le plus possible les enseignements de mâgie de soin. Expliqua Lovino. Je ne voulais pas devoir rester à l'arrière et regarder les autres se battre.

-Je vois »

Le silence emplit la pièce jusqu'à que l'homme se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un cri qui failli rendre sourd l'ange et le voyant.

« T-Toi, t'as voulu me tuer ! Capitaine méfiez-vous de lui !

-Hé ? Lovi ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Quand je suis entré il était en train de te sauver la vie.

-Mais... Le poignard dans ses mains. Dit l'homme.

-Quel poignard ? Antonio regarda vers Lovino qui avait heureusement compris son manège et fait disparaître la lame. Tu vois bien qu'il ne tient rien. Tu as dû méchamment te cogner la tête et imaginer des choses. »

Le sourire du capitaine fit croire à l'homme qu'il avait en effet tout imaginé et il sortit de la pièce en s'excusant du dérangement. Antonio se leva à son tour et vérifia que la porte était bien fermée.

« Bon tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passait avant que j'arrive ? Demanda Antonio en souriant.

-Va crever, j'ai faim. Cracha Lovino.

-Explique moi en mangeant. »

L'ange attrapa une tomate et la mâchonna en expliquant qu'une fois Antonio partit il avait voulu s'habiller puis que l'homme était entré en chantant à propos de lui voler quelque chose puis l'avait vu et...

« Et j'lui ai pris son couteau et j'l'ai planté avec et après je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais. J'ai failli tout perdre à cause d'un excès de colère. Cria alors Lovino.

-C'est pas grave Lovi~

-M'appelle pas comme ça. Ordonna Lovino en lançant le couteau qui ouvrit légèrement la joue du capitaine.

-Aw Lovi ça fait mal ! S'exclama le plus grand.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. N'espère pas d'excuses de ma part.

-Mais pourtant avec... Le gars qui était là tu semblait inquiet par ses blessures.

-Oui parce que j'ai failli le tuer. Je lui aurai mit deux coups de plus et y aurai un putain de cadavre dans cette putain de pièce. Ça te va comme explication ?

-Très~ Au moins en cas d'attaque je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Antonio ne se mette à nettoyer le sol avant que le sang ne sèche trop et soit impossible à enlever. Il proposa ensuite à l'ange de se servir dans son armoire pour se changer avant de sortir de la cabine pour lui laisser plus d'intimité. Il reçut enfin l'autorisation de retourner dans sa chambre. Lovino était assis sur le lit avec sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. La chemise baillait au niveau de ses épaules et en laissait une entièrement découverte. Antonio ferma la porte sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la vision face à laquelle il se trouvait. Lovino était tellement beau. Son corps avait beau être fin, on n'en ressentait pas moins la puissance qui s'en dégageait. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la personne qu'il avait presque tué et ressuscité. Un couteau lui frôla le bras. Le gamin était rapide en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, connard ? Demanda Lovino en se levant pour récupérer son arme.

-Toi. Répondit ledit connard en s'asseyant sur le lit, son dos reposant contre le mur.

-Quoi moi ?

-C'est toi que je regarde. Explicita le capitaine en souriant, faisant rougir l'ange. En fait je voulais savoir quelques choses, Lovino.

-Demande toujours, mais je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

-Très bien~ Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais ici. Dis Antonio.

-Il fait trop chaud dehors et avec l'équipage bizarre qu'il y a sur ton bat...

-Non ! Coupa le capitaine. Pourquoi tu es ici, sur Terre, enfin sur la mer. Expliqua Antonio.

-Ha ça... J'ai pas envie de répondre à ça.

-Okay. Et pourquoi tu disais que s'il mourrait tu ne pourrai pas repartir ?

-Truc d'ange, tu pourrais pas comprendre.

-Tu peux au moins essayer de m'expliquer Lovi ! Le capitaine se mit à bouder.

-Bon très bien, j'accepte de t'expliquer, à une condition.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon Lovi~

-Tu putain d'arête avec ce surnom débile.

-D'accord Lovino. Tout ce que tu voudras Lovi... No !

-Bien, ne m'interromps pas. L'ange regarda le capitaine hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Tu te souviens cette tempête, il y a deux ou trois jours. Hochement de tête. Tu aurai dû mourir. Antonio s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Lovino continua. Je t'ai sauvé. Va pas te faire d'idées, j'ai fait ça parce que je m'ennuyais et je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pourrai aller. Sauf qu'on a pas le droit de changer le destin et pour t'avoir sauvé la vie j'ai été déchu. Et maintenant j'ai peur que si je fais encore un pas de travers je sois bloqué avec tout ces connards d'humains pour l'éternité. Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à ce matin : non, je ne suis pas ton ange gardien. Je t'ai sauvé la vie une fois c'est tout. Il faut plus que ça pour que je devienne ton gardien.

-Il faut faire quoi ? Je veux mon Lovi en gardien ! S'exclama Antonio, récoltant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Je te le dirai pas. Si je deviens ton ange gardien je devrai toujours te surveiller et je serai coincé avec toi jusqu'à la mort de l'un de nous deux. Et puis je ne serai jamais le gardien de quelqu'un de plus faible que moi.

-Dis moi, Lovino.. Antonio avait profité des dernières paroles de l'ange pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Lovino.

-Quoi ? Demanda l'ange en caressant machinalement les cheveux du capitaine.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être... Vingt ans.

-T'es pas sûr. S'écria le capitaine en se relevant soudainement.

-Les anges peuvent vivre indéfiniment. Répondit Lovino. »

Lovino posa la paume de main sur le front d'Antonio et appuya jusqu'à ce que la tête du capitaine se trouve à nouveau sur ses genoux avant de recommencer à lui caresser les cheveux. L'ange continua pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio s'endorme avec un sourire bienheureux et même après.

* * *

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne me relise pas sinon je vais trouver toute l'histoire débile et voilà... Et sinon j'espère que ceux qui le font ont passé une bonne saint valentin ! Et la semaine prochaine je suis en bac blanc T_T mais je mettrais quand même un chapitre ! Et puis j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand je commencerai à l'écrire surtout que j'ai encore des tonnes de projets en cours...


	6. Journal d'Antonio Carriedo 2

Hello et pardon pour le super retard, surtout vu la taille du chapitre ! J'ai eu bac blanc, puis les vacances et voilà un mois est passé. Enfin bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ce court, on arrive à la moitié de ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. Merci à Solbes pour sa review. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire à part enjoy and don't hit me too hard please !

* * *

17 Juin 72

On devrai arriver dans une semaine au pire. Depuis que j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Francis il n'arrête pas de chanter. Je crois que je le préférait énervé, il faisait moins peur en menaçant tout le monde avec son effrayant couteau de cuisine. C'est totalement débile de dire ça mais c'est vrai.

Lovino a enfin décidé de se balader sur le pont. Depuis qu'il est là c'est la première fois qu'il sortait, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec des « putains de cons d'humains ». Donc il est sortit pour se balader. Et voilà que je vois un de mes hommes voler. Puis je vois mon ange arriver et m'arracher mon épée avant de la pointer sur l'homme et de la lui planter de la main gauche. Il était magnifique avec son air de colère pure sur le visage.

Et il lui a planté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit hachée. Puis il a lancé à tout le monde un regard froid avant de s'asseoir et de soigner le gars. Avant de partir comme si rien ne s'était passé avec mon épée. Ce mec est incroyable ! J'espère qu'il restera à bord pour encore longtemps.

20 Juin 72

Cela fait deux semaines que Lovino est arrivé. Je sais qu'il est méchant mais qu'il est comme ça pour se protéger. Je pense... J'espère.

La mer est totalement calme c'est vraiment étrange. Mais au moins Francis s'est calmé maintenant. Il a l'impression d'être de retour sur Terre. En parlant de Francis, on arrive bientôt su l'île sur laquelle d'après lui se trouve Gilbert. Ça doit contribuer à le calmer, savoir que notre trio sera bientôt reformé.

En parlant de Gilbo, ça fait presque un an qu'il nous fait jouer à ce jeu débile ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. On devait tous les trois aller à la recherche du Rohinok. Mais non, Monseigneur Beilschmidt a décidé que ce serai plus amusant d'aller poursuivre cet idiot d'anglais à travers le monde pour l'emmerder, et goûter le plus de bières possibles. Et son frère, il n'est pas capable de le retenir des fois.

Enfin, je sais que Gilbert aime son pays mais... C'est un pirate merde. Son roi doit rêver de lui faire la peau à l'heure qu'il est. Lui et son frère sont devenus la honte de leur famille, au point qu'ils ont dû changer leur nom. Ha non ! Je n'aurai pas dû écrire ça.

* * *

Et voilà le temps dans l'histoire avance un peu ^^ sinon je me suis mise à Homestuck (merci Keiounette) et je me suis fait un tumblr (oui j'ai que ça à faire) à dans une semaine pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 6

*tapote son micro* Heu... Bonjour, y a quelqu'un ? Je sais que ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Donc je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas pour vous raconter ma vie !

* * *

Antonio était assis contre le gouvernail de son bateau, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Il entendit un bruit de pas mais ne se retourna pas. Il le connaissait trop bien. La tête de Francis apparut devant lui, puis ses mains tenant deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Le blond souriait.

« Bonsoir mon Prince. Salua Francis en lui tendant un verre avant de le remplir.

-Salut, beau Roi. Répondit le capitaine avant de boire.

-On va bientôt retrouver notre troisième membre, ça se fête.

-Ouais, j'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problème avec le Buisson. Le surnom fit éclater de rire Francis.

-J'espère que s'il l'a rencontrer il l'a réduit en charpie !

-Je pensais que Sa Majesté le Roi aurai voulu le faire lui-même, plutôt que de laisser un quelconque capitaine de bateau pirate s'en charger.

-Cher Prince Antonio, vous devriez savoir que des personnes de notre rang ne s'abaissent jamais à toucher des choses si impures que ce vulgaire capitaine au sourcils aussi dégoûtants que ses actions. Le français avait pris un ton condescendant avec une mimique allant de pair à sa voix.

-Quelle langue acérée que la votre, ô mon Roi ! Antonio retint un pouffement. »

Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter et de boire pendant un moment. Ils imaginaient des plans farfelus pour leur prochaine rencontre avec le Buisson. C'était leur plus grand rival dans la course au trésor qu'ils menaient depuis cinq ans maintenant.

« à part ça, avec ton ange les choses avancent ? Demanda Francis de but en blanc.

-Huh ? Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes devenu assez proches ces derniers temps, et je vois bien les regards que tu lui lances quand tu croit que personne ne regarde ou ceux qu'il te lance.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Francis. Déclara Antonio en rougissant légèrement

-Je suis certain que oui. Allez, raconte tout à grand-frère Francis~.

-Il n'y a rien du tout ! Francis, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en manque que tu dois t'imaginer ce genre de choses !

-Pitié Antonio, tu n'a jamais laissé quiconque dormir dans le même lit que toi et difficilement dans la même pièce. Pas même Gilbert ou moi quand on vivait ensemble. Tu ne laisses personne te parler mal, tu donnes des ordres à tout bout de champs. Tu m'a cassé le poignet et trois doigts la première fois que je t'ai tapé pour jouer ! Et voilà que ce mec arrive et peux faire ce qu'il veut. Antonio, mon ami, je te reconnais à peine ! Francis s'était levé pendant sa tirade et avait à présent une expression qu'Antonio n'arrivait pas à qualifier.

-Heu... Je ne comprends pas Franny. Hey ! Je suis pas comme ça. Puis c'est normal que je donne des ordres : je suis capitaine ! Antonio se mit à bouder.

-Agis comme tel alors. Mais je ne disais pas ça pour être méchant. Juste... N'oublie pas qu'on a un but à atteindre et que si je suis là c'est pour toi. Le visage de blond se radoucit alors qu'il se rasseyait.

-Je sais... Merci.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller tu es tellement idiot ! »

Francis riait jusqu'à ce que son bras droit lui fasse mal. Antonio se contenta de se masser le poing en regardant méchamment son ami. Il savait que le blond n'était pas méchant par ses mots mais il avait l'habitude depuis enfant de punir ceux qui n'allaient pas dans son sens. Et le brun punissait de bon cœur. Si Francis n'avait pas été un de ses amis les plus proches ainsi qu'un allié précieux, il ne serait plus en mesure d'utiliser son bras.

« Francis... Pars. Tout de suite. Ordonna Antonio.

-Ok ok. Ne reste pas debout trop tard~ »

Antonio resta encore un moment à admirer les étoiles.

« Lovi~ Je sais que tu es là. C'est mal d'espionner tu sais~ »

L'ange brun sortit de sa cachette en rougissant de s'être fait surpris.

« J'espionnais pas, connard.

-Bien sûr~ Viens donc avec moi. Le ciel est magnifique. Antonio sourit en indiquant la place à côté de lui.

-Je comprends pas, murmura Lovino après s'être installé.

-Hum ? Tu comprends pas quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu... Peu importe.

-Pourquoi je passe autant de temps à l'extérieur et à regarder le ciel ? Demanda le capitaine en se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Hum... Ouais.

-Hé bien en fait, c'est un truc tout bête. Antonio posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ange avant de continuer sans quitter du regard le ciel. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être libre, de pouvoir voler dans le ciel comme un oiseau. Sauf que je suis pas un oiseau et je ne peux pas. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu pirate : pour être aussi libre que possible. Je ne dois répondre de mes actes à personne d'autre que moi ! Lovino frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Antonio contre son oreille. Lovi ? Ça va ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux partir ?

-Ça va bien, connard. »

Les deux hommes, restèrent silencieux un moment. Antonio fixait le ciel avec un air béat, Lovino lui regardait la main du capitaine. Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de faire ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il avança doucement, timidement, sa main vers celle, plus large, du capitaine. Plus que quelques millimètres, il y était presque ! Il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur qui s'échappait.

Au moment où ses doigts allaient toucher la peau de du capitaine, Antonio enleva sa main. Lovino se maudit intérieurement. Il avait été à deux doigts de réussir. S'il avait été plus rapide, s'il avait moins hésité. Et l'autre idiot n'avait rien remarqué. Ou peut-être que si et il ne voulait pas... Il replaça sa main là où elle était avant, plus proche de son corps en s'embourbant dans ses pensées. Il fût tiré de ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus sombre en sentant la main d'Antonio se poser sur la sienne. Son cœur manqua un battement à la sensation.

« Pars pas, Lovi... »

L'ange se mit à rougir furieusement à la demande du capitaine. Comme s'il avait envie d'enlever sa main maintenant. Son rougissement augmenta encore quand il sentit le pouce de l'autre tracer des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

« Dis Lovi, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Antonio en continuant à fixer le ciel.

-No...

-Hé ? Pourquoi ?

-Lo-vi-no ! Je m'appelle Lovino, pas Lovi. Répondit l'ange.

-Mais je peux ou pas ?

-De quoi ? M'appeler « Lovi » ? si c'est ça, tu peux crever. Dit Lovino d'un ton sec.

-Non c'est pas~ C'est autre chose, mi Lovinito. Antonio ria un peu du ton de son ange.

-Demande toujours, mais rien ne garantit que je répondrai.

-En fait... Le capitaine serra la main de Lovino, je me demandais. Tu es un ange ?

-Oui, Antonio. Je suis un ange... Répondit calmement l'ange, franchement il a pas encore plus stupide comme question ? Se demanda Lovino.

-Alors, Antonio cessa de regarder le ciel et se mit face à Lovino en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pourquoi on ne voit pas tes ailes ? L'air sérieux de l'espagnol fit éclater de rire Lovino. Je sais que tu en as, la première fois que je t'ai vu tu les avais.

-T'as rien de plus stupide comme question ? Franchement.

-Mais Lovino, c'est très sérieux. Ça fait un moment que je me le demande.

-Je vois. « Putain mais ce mec est vraiment lent ! » pensant Lovino. Je les rentre. C'est pas super confortable mais si elles étaient sorties tu ne crois pas que ton équipage se poserait des question ? Et puis même si je voulais, tes vêtements rendraient la fait de les sortir plus douloureux.

-Ha oui, je comprend. C'est logique en fait ! Dis Lovino, je peux les voir ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir...

-Ho allez. On est au beau milieu de la nuit, si quelqu'un nous voit il pensera qu'il rêve ! S'il-te-plaît Lovinoooo !

-Bon okay. Lève toi. »

Une fois les deux debout, Lovino enleva, à contrecœur, sa main de celle d'Antonio et enleva la chemise qu'il portait avant de la tendre au capitaine. Il se recula ensuite vérifiant que rien ne le gênerait et ferma les yeux. Il commença à briller légèrement puis de plus en plus fort. Antonio crut qu'il allait devenir aveugle et ferma les yeux mais il sentait encore la lumière percer à travers ses paupières closes.

Lorsque le capitaine put enfin rouvrir les yeux il eut la vision encore plus incroyable que tout ce dont il pouvait imaginer.

* * *

Tadaa ! Je sais c'est pas terrible. Mais voilà, ce chapitre a plus de 5 mois pour tout vous dire... J'ai commencé à écrire le deuxième arc, vu qu'il ne reste que quatre chapitre avant la fin de celui. Bref, je vais un peu mieux. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues ça me touche vraiment ! Et je vais de ce pas répondre au mp qui attendent dans ma boite depuis plusieurs semaines pour certains... Donc le bac est dans très peu de temps, mais je pense que je pourrai reprendre mes post réguliers maintenant ^^ je vais mettre une alarme dans mon téléphone pour m'en souvenir. Et donc là je profite d'une pause pour vous écrire. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée ! Ps : Zephyy, je suis désolée j'ai oublié mon idée... Ha ! Elle est revenue !


	8. Chapter 7

Woopsi ! Hello à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'étais vraiment éclaté à l'écrire ! ^^ Et huh... Pas de chapitre pendant un moment : Y A LE BAC ! Sinon j'ai encore eu une idée de fic, merci monsieur prof de philo ! Et voilà je crois que c'est tout ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou autres n'hésitez pas ! Il y a trouze millionrds moyens de me contacter !

* * *

La lune en était à son premier croissant et pourtant Antonio pouvait voir chaque détail du corps devant lui. Il déglutit. Les plus infimes cicatrices de sa peau étaient visibles. Le rougissement de ses joues étaient encore plus visible. Et ses ailes. Deux grandes ailes blanches, pures, immenses. Lovino lui lança un regard méchant, le mettant au défi de continuer à le fixer ainsi.

« Magnifique. Fut le seul mot qu'Antonio réussit à former.

-Putain, connard arrête ça. Sous le coup de la colère Lovino se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes et s'envola de quelques centimètres.

-Ouah ! Lovi tu voles ! S'étonna l'espagnol.

-Tu crois que si on a des ailes c'est pour faire beau ? »

Avant qu'Antonio puisse répondre l'ange s'élança vers lui avant de le contourner et de le ceinturer. Il se sentit ensuite quitter le sol et ferma le yeux.

« Hé crétin, ouvre les yeux. »

Antonio obéit et vit son bateau, de loin, de très loin. Et de dessus. Il... Volait ? Il releva la tête et regarda Lovino. Ce dernier faisait la moue et regardait droit devant lui.

« Lovi... Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu m'a dis que tu rêvait de pouvoir voler. Estime toi heureux, je ne transporte jamais personne normalement. Lovino l'interrompit en rougissant.

-Merci Lovi~ Tu es tellement gentil ! Cria Antonio en gesticulant.

-Ha bordel ! Putain ! Arrête de bouger ! Tu vas me faire lâcher. Et à cette distance tu va frapper l'eau et ton corps sera disloqué.

-Hé ? Pardon je bouge plus ! »

L'ange continua à voler pendant encore quelques minutes avant de faire demi-tour en se mettant sur le dos. Il resta pendant un moment dans cette position pour laisser le pirate profiter de ce moment. Il changea à nouveau de position et d'accélérer. Le brusque changement de vitesse fit hurler de plaisir Antonio. Le brusque retour au bateau prit le brun par surprise. Lovino s'assit et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

« Lovi c'était merveilleux, merci. Le pirate se retourna pour regarder l'ange. Lovi ? Ça va ?

-Ouais... ça va. J'ai juste... Perdu l'habitude... de voler autant.

-Oh d'accord. »

L'espagnol s'approcha de Lovino et se mit à le regarder, à le fixer. À le fixer très très intensément, sans cligner des yeux. Jusqu'à que l'autre en ai marre et lui mette un coup de boule.

« T'arrête ça, connard ! T'as un problème ou quoi, putain ? Tu m'énerves !

-Hahaha désolé Lovi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

L'ange s'installa plus confortablement et Antonio en profita pour poser sa tête sur les jambes de l'ange. Conforté par la non-réaction de Lovino, le capitaine attrapa sa main et se mit à jouer avec.

« Hé Connard. Finit par dire l'ange.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Francis t'appelait « mon prince » ? Demanda Lovino en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre.

-Huh ? Tu étais là ?

-Ouais, j'arrivais pas à dormir et... Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être ici mais quand je suis arrivé il y avait Francis. Ce que vous disiez et arrivé jusqu'à mes oreilles contre mon gré.

-T'as pas à te justifier, Lovi tu sais ?

-Je me justifie pas putain, connard. Je t'explique c'est tout ! Et répond à ma question au lieu de l'éviter.

-Okok. C'est juste, après tout tu as répondu à toute mes questions. Donc qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ? Demanda Antonio.

-Tout...

-Tout ?

-Tout.

-Je vois. Donc en fait Francis et moi venons de deux royaumes très proches, sur l'histoire, la politique et notre emplacement sur Terre. Ce qui fait qu'on est ami depuis longtemps. Et toute notre vie on a été destiné à prendre la suite de nos père à leur mort. Francis doit devenir Roi de France et moi j'aurai du être le Roi d'Espagne.

-Comment ça « aurai dû » ? Interrompit Lovino.

-Je suis parti. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je voulais être libre. He bien quand mon père est devenu trop malade et que j'ai su que j'allais devoir prendre ma place je suis parti. Les préparatifs pour mon couronnement étaient déjà en cours et Francis et Gilbert était au château. Je suis parti les voir pour leur dire que je comptait m'enfuir et qu'ils me manqueraient et je les ai trouvé tous les deux avec leurs bagages de prêts. Tout ce que Gilbert a trouvé à dire c'était « T'as mis le temps Toni ». Et on est parti comme ça. J'ai laissé à mon petit frère l'honneur de devenir le futur roi, j'ai renié ma famille et je suis parti pour avoir la liberté. J'ai vécu avec Francis, Gilbert et son frère pendant deux années avant qu'on ne se décide à prendre la mer. Raconta Antonio.

-Et pour eux, leur famille, ils ont rien dit ? Eux aussi ils devaient devenir roi !

-Francis est très malin, il a réussi à faire penser à son père qu'il reviendra pour prendre sa relève quand il mourra et donc il n'a pas à s'inquiéter « les voyages forment la jeunesse ». Et comme ça il y aura au moins un pays où on ne sera pas rechercher pour piraterie. Quand à Gilbert... Le capitaine s'arrêta, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ?

-Pardon Lovi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

-Donc si je comprend bien, vous êtes trois gros cons qui ont préférés fuir leurs responsabilité. Dis Lovino en baillant.

-Pas du tout. On est trois hommes puissants et rusés qui ont préférés la liberté d'une vie sans attache à celle ennuyante où on devrait sans cesse s'occuper de choses dont on se fiche !

-Si ça t'amuse de croire ça... Connard ?

-Hm ? Quoi ? Demanda le surnommé Connard.

-Tu es vraiment comme Francis t'as décrit ?

-Ha ? Tu veux dire... Autoritaire et tout ? J'ai été élevé comme ça donc ça reste. Répondit Antonio.

-Tu lui as vraiment cassé la main ?

-Si tu regardes bien, il utilise rarement sa main droite, normalement il est droitier. Il a dû apprendre à tout faire avec son autre main.

-Et il est resté ami avec toi ? S'étonna l'ange.

-Il m'avait planté avec son épée, c'était de bonne guerre ! Bon Lovino tu es fatigué et moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots Antonio se leva en entraînant l'ange avec lui. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cabine Lovino fit rentrer ses ailes et les deux hommes s'écroulèrent dans le lit. Lovino se fit une place entre les bras musclés du pirate et s'endormit.

* * *

Donc comme je l'ai dit, y a le bac. Bonne merde à toutes celles qui passent des épreuves/brevets/bacs/autres. Et bonnes vacances aux autres ! Sinon j'ai regardé Sherlock ! C'est cro bien comme série j'aurai dû m'y mettre avant ! Et bienvenue(s) et merci à Tsuki and Yume pour le follow (c'est marrant ça fais trois Sarah maintenant ^^) Et on a perdu, ça c'est moins cool :/ Bref à dans deux semaines, pour ceux qui lisent


	9. Chapitre 8

Nyahooooo ! Voilà (enfin) le huitième chapitre de cette magnifique fic qu'est _Les plus grands trésors du monde _(nom de code A&P). Bon vous verrez Lovino s'énerver (étonnant), et deux moments tout choupinou entre Antonio et Lovino. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai mis pour poster ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas les reviews et les alerts que je reçois me font super plaisir ! Rendez-vous en bas pour mon racontage de vie. A en bas !

* * *

Antonio se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Son Lovi serré fermement contre son corps. Il était si près qu'il sentait le cœur de l'autre battre doucement. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et admira le visage de son ange. Il était tellement calme quand il dormait. Quand il arrêtait de faire la gueule il devenait encore plus beau. Non, Antonio n'aimait pas Lovino. Pas du tout. Enfin si, mais comme un ami ou un frère. Pas dans _ce_ sens. Il lui devait la vie après tout !

« Tonio~ Lovino~ C'est l'heure, réveillez vous ! Hurla Francis en défonçant la porte.

-Shhh ! Tu vas révei... Prévient Antonio avant d'être coupé.

-Bordel ! Pas moyen de dormir en paix ici ? C'est quoi le problème. Putain ! Lovino se leva d'un coup et envoya son oreiller sur Francis.

-Honhonhon~ Hé bien mes amis, on a fait des bêtises cette nuit ?

-Ta gueule, juste ferme ta gueule. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Francis serai déjà mort.

-Oh, tu vas me faire quoi, petit Lovi sinon ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Lovino sauta du lit, prêt à montrer au français de quel bois il se chauffait. Le bras d'Antonio surgit de nul part et s'enroula autour de la taille de l'ange.

« Calme toi, Lovi~ Il est trop tôt pour s'énerver.

-Hoooo je vois, il n'y a qu'Antonio qui peut t'appeler comme ça. Je suis jaloux Tonio.

-Non personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. »

Lovino se mit à bouger dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'homme qui le tenait et décida que mordre serait à ce moment précis la meilleure solution. Il attrapa entre ses dents l'avant-bras droit d'Antonio, qui était le plus facile à atteindre, et se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces. Mais Antonio se refusait de lâcher, il se contenta de sourire comme l'idiot qu'il était.

« Francis, je te conseille de sortir vite. Prévint Antonio »

Dès que le blond eut refermé la porte, Antonio se laissa tombé en arrière, entraînant Lovino avec lui.

« Lovi, à trois je te le lâche et tu me lâches, ok ? Un, deux, trois ! »

L'ange retrouva enfin sa liberté et se leva aussitôt. Il cracha le sang de l'espagnol qu'il avait failli avaler et se rinça la bouche comme si de rien n'était. Antonio regarda son bras et soupira, la blessure allait mettre du temps à guérir et Gilbert allait lui poser des questions. La main de Lovino se posa sur sa blessure et il sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir le bras. Il regarda le plus petit qui fixait du regard sa blessure pour éviter le contact visuel.

« Je... Je ne suis pas très bon pour soigner. Mais... putain c'est ta faute ! Je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Mais Lovi c'est tellement mignon ! C'est aussi mignon que toi~ ! S'exclama le capitaine.

-Arrête de dire ça. Connard. C'est fini. »

XxX

Lovino marchait dans les rues de la ville. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient accoster. Et autant de temps que Francis et cet idiot d'Antonio lui avaient dit de s'éloigner pour une réunion secrète avec le troisième membre de leur stupide trio. Lovino se fit bousculer et tomba au sol.

« Ho excusez-moi, vous allez bien ?

-Putain connard c'est quoi ton problème. »

L'ange se releva et regarda l'homme qui avait osé le bousculer. Il était grand, plus grand que lui, et avait des cheveux blonds plaqués et des yeux bleus clairs.

« Je suis désolé, je dois retrouver mon frère parce qu'on a des problèmes sur le bateau et... Peu importe.

-Putain mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Attends t'es le frère du connard albinos ?

-Hé Lovino mon mignon, il t'embête le vilain monsieur ? »

Un membre, bourré, de l'équipage d'Antonio passa son bras autour des épaules du petit brun et se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Lovino se retourna et lui envoya son pied au visage.

« Combien de fois j'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ? Demanda Lovino.

-Tu crois qu'on va t'obéir parce que tu dors avec le capitaine ? Cracha l'autre, faisant rougir l'ange.

-Je... Je ne... CHIGI ! Vas t'faire foutre ! »

Lovino s'éloigna en grommelant. La nuit était tombée il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes. Il rentra, encore, dans quelque chose. C'était la journée ou quoi ? Sauf que cette fois il ne tomba pas et se retrouva plaqué contre un torse qu'il connaissait (un peu) trop bien. Donc ça y été ils avaient fini leur réunion super importante et ultra secrète.

« Lovi, enfin je te trouve. Depuis tout à l'heure je te cherche. Viens vite, il va bientôt pleuvoir.

-Putain Antonio, lâche moi. Je voulais aller voler !

-Y a un orage qui se prépare, tu pourras pas voler. »

Antonio entraîna l'ange dans le bar où il avait passé l'après-midi et le força à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils étaient arrivés à temps, ils avaient failli se prendre la sauce. Le trio de débiles, comme l'appelait Lovino, discutait de ce qu'ils avaient manqués pendant leur éloignement. Et l'ange était obligé de subir tout ça. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de se lever le capitaine brun le rattrapait et le forçait à se rasseoir sauf en cas d'urgence toilettes.

Le tonnerre se fit entendre. Lovino sursauta. Un deuxième coup. L'ange leva la tête. C'était quoi ce bruit ? Un autre coup, le brun trembla. Encore un, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

« Lovi, ça va ?

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

-Quel... _encore un coup de tonnerre,_ ce bruit tu veux dire ? Le petit brun hocha la tête. C'est juste l'orage. »

Antonio se leva et entraîna l'ange hors du bar. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment sous la pluie, Lovino sursautai à chaque bruit de tonnerre.

« Dis Lovi...

-LOVINO ! Cria l'ange, faisant soupirer le capitaine.

-Y a pas d'orage, là... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda Antonio.

-Comme on est au dessus des nuages, on a pas de pluies et encore moins ça.

-Tu t'y habitueras vite, mon Lo...

-N'ose même pas finir ce mot, Antonio Carriedo. »

Lovino s'éloigna du capitaine avant de faire demi-tour en courant. La foudre, il avait putain de vue la foudre s'abattre à quelques mètres de lui. Antonio n'avait pas bougé, abasourdi par sa connerie. Il sentit l'ange percuter son torse de toute sa force et agripper sa veste. Il pleurait. Son Lovino, son ange, pleurait. Il referma ses bras sur lui et lui chuchota des mots dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« On... On peut rentrer ?

-Francis te manque ? Je vais être jaloux moi. S'exclama Antonio.

-Crétin, j'en ai juste marre de la pluie. »

Les deux hommes retournèrent s'asseoir dans le bars avec Francis et Gilbert, qui avaient été rejoint entre temps par Ludwig le petit frère de l'albinos. Lovino attrapa la main d'Antonio sous la table et la serrer à chaque fois que le tonnerre se faisait entendre.

« Alors les amoureux, cria Gilbert, vous avez fais quoi ?

-Ta gueule, connard. On a rien fait et... BORDEL ON N'EST PAS AMOUREUX ! Cria l'ange.

-Honhonhon, pourtant vous dormez ensemble et il n'y a que Toni qui ai le droit de t'appeler « Lovi ». S'amusa Francis.

-On. N'est. PAS. Comme. Ça ! Et il n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça non plus. »

Lovino se leva et attrapa Francis qui était de l'autre côté de la table par le col de sa chemise avant de lui mettre un coup de boule. Puis il se rassit comme si c'était normal. Ce qui, étrangement, était devenu normal sur le bateau du capitaine Carriedo. Les éclats de colère aléatoires de l'ange ne surprenait plus personne dans l'équipage de l'espagnol au vu de leur fréquence, au moins une fois par jour. Certains membres faisaient même des paris quotidiens sur le nombre de crise de colère qu'allait avoir l'ange ou bien à quel moment elles arriveraient.

« Hey, Marco j'ai gagné ! Il s'est énervé cinq fois aujourd'hui ! S'écria une voix.

-Merde je pensais que vu qu'on était à terre et qu'il ne serait pas avec le capitaine toute la journée il s'énerverait moins. Grommela ledit Marco en tendant un billet de vingt dollar à son voisin. »

Lovino s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura :

« Si vous pariez sur mes excès de colère vous vous êtes trompés. Il y a aussi au l'enfoiré de frère du connard albinos et un autre type. Ça fait sept. Et rajoutez en une huitième. »

Il attrapa les deux hommes par les cheveux et cogna leur visage contre le comptoir.

* * *

Voili voilou. Bon quand je parle de "la sauce" je parle de la pluie, j'espère que vous aurez compris. Chez moi on disait ça et je sais pas du tout si dans d'autres régions on utilise une autre expression. Donc la raison de mon retard de publication est que j'avais mal calculé (étonnant de ma part) le temps que prendrai mes exams. Bref donc côté bonne nouvelle : je rentre en première année de LLCE anglais à Paris Diderot (j'ai stressé pendant toute l'année de peur de pas être acceptée) et j'ai eu mon bac limite-limite (10.00) au rattrapage. Puis je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui en ont et bon ramadan à ceux qui le font ! Comme d'habitude vous pouvez rejoindre ma page facebook (akahime-fanfiction) ou mon tumblr (akahimechan) et je pense que c'est tout ! A dans deux semaines pour la suite~ (et n'oubliez pas : ET QUAND IL PÈTE, IL TROUE SON SLIP !)


	10. Journal d'Antonio Carriedo 3

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, j'ai failli oubliez de poster le chapitre (c'est ça les vacances on oublie tout ^^). Le chapitre est plutôt court et on découvre quelques trucs. Je vous avoue, je trouve ce chapitre vraiment nul. Bref, je voudrais faire quelques remerciement : Sea-kun pour sa masse de conseils (je te promet de les mettre en applications dès que possible), FrenchMochi pour m'avoir ajouté dans ses alerts et ses favoris; Tsuki and Yume, aSheepyTrip et Poulette de l'Univers pour m'avoir ajouté à leurs alerts.

* * *

_22 Juin 72_

_On a retrouvé Gilbert. Il était pile où Francis avait dit. Ce mec est incroyable. Gilbert pense qu'Arthur en a après les sept trésors. Donc on va devoir s'occuper de lui rapidement._

_Bon maintenant je vais parler de mon Lovi. Il est tellement adorable. Et ses colères sont... Effrayantes heureusement tout le monde a finit par s'y habituer. Y en a même qui font des paris dessus ! Quand Lovi l'a appris... Comment dire ? Deux membres de mon équipage ont fait la connaissance du mur._

_Et il a peur de l'orage. J'avais dit qu'il était mignon. Mais j'ai totalement merdé. J'ai failli lui dire que... Merde je peux pas l'écrire, si il tombe dessus. Mais il est si... Tellement lui. C'est la première personne qui n'ai pas peur de moi, qui me tient tête, qui ose me frapper. Et il me calme tellement. Je devrai pas, je dois me concentrer sur mon but. Aimer c'est avoir une attache et je refuse d'en avoir, j'y perdrai ma liberté ! Puis merde. Je l'aime._

Lovino envoya son poing dans le mur. Il n'aurai pas dû lire. Mais comment il aurai pu savoir que le capitaine avait un journal intime. Et une obsession envers lui accessoirement ? Ce mec était malade. Il parlait tout le temps de lui. Comme une gamine amoureuse.

Merde. Merde ! MERDE ! Ça devrai pas...

« Lovino~ Tu fais quoi ? »

Putain, il arrivait. Trouver une activité, vite ! L'ange était paralysé de peur. Il était dans la merde.

« Lovino, j'entre. C'est quoi ça ? Le capitaine regardait par dessus son épaule pour voir»

Trop tard.

« Lovino ? Comment tu as trouvé... »

Le grand était choqué. Lovino, son petit Lovino, avait lu. Il savait.

« Hé connard, laisse pas traîner tes affaires, j'aurai pu glisser et me faire mal. Merde. S'exclama l'autre.

-Tu... Tu as lu ? Demanda le capitaine, le brun ne put qu'acquiescer. Je suis désolé. Tu n'étais pas censé tomber dessus.

-Peu importe. Tu as sûrement écrit ça sans le penser. Pas vrai ? »

Antonio posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange et posa son menton sur son épaule. Le cœur du plus petit accéléra et il sentit son visage devenir rouge.

« Non. Lovino, je t'aime vraiment. Chuchota le capitaine faisant frissonner l'autre.

-Je...

-Non, Lovi. Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas à me répondre. »

Antonio embrassa la tempe de Lovino et sortit.

* * *

Huh, donc voilà (je sais que ce chapitre est nul, je suis nulle pour les sentiments). A dans deux semaines~ (Et n'oubliez pas : le Destiel c'est cool)


End file.
